


Reflections in the Water

by CloudDragon



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: (A wings of fire theory!!), Angst, Anyways yeah it's angst, Gen, Kinkajou needs a hug, Maybe - Freeform, Personal head-cannon: The reason the author doesn't want to have a Kinkajou POV book, Why is this literally the first kinkajou angst in the fandom, a slow collapse of Kinkajou from someone else's PoV, and that might come up in a later book but she doesn't want to give it away before its time, and yet there's not a single fic of it???, but Kinkajou is perfect for angst, is because there's actually a lot of angst there, like I know we've only got like 400 fanfics, that's just a theory though, we're going to be experiencing like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDragon/pseuds/CloudDragon
Summary: So basically I've been trying to find like.. ONE fic with Kinkajou angst and somehow there are literally none even though she's perfect for it, so here's some Kinkajou angst if anyone wants it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Reflections in the Water

Reflections, such as in a small pond, caused many memories in Kinkajou. Not memories of reflections, or staring into a pond with someone she knew, but memories of the past. As such she avoided small ponds like that when she could, or looked away or closed her eyes if she was just there to get a drink. She didn't like lingering around them. Reminded her of the ocean.

But she had found herself by a pond again, alone deep within the forest. Before she could think about it, she let the fruits she had been carrying drop to the ground - no one needed them anyways, it wasn't like there was a food shortage, and she could probably just pick them up and wash them off later or something if she needed them - and approached the pond, staring into its waters.

The ocean.. She hadn't seen it much, but she had heard it. Hours and hours of silence, but for the sound of lava and of the waves and sometimes of nightwings. It was deep and blue-grey, like the color a rainwing's scales shifted when they were saddened by something. 

Was it from that, that something stirred inside of her from seeing it or being reminded of it? Some natural rainwing thing, linking the colors of things to the emotions that the color normally represents? 

But if that was the case, why had it never happened before? If rainwings could really link colors to feelings, why had she never been angered by the red or orange on a mango, or worried by the green? Why had seeing a small, white mushroom, sitting with a clump of other mushrooms on the forest floor, never caused her pain? And why had so many other things changed now, in how she felt about them? Why had the deep blue-gray of the wing feathers of a jungle bird never filled her with the same sadness the sea did, before the nightwing island? Why did bananas not give her joy anymore, the way they once did? Why did shadows and darkness now make her flinch, eyes cast around to keep watch when there were too many of them? 

No, she was over thinking it now. There was no other explanation, but for the fact that her mind was wandering down a path that lead nowhere. She would continue to live her life with or without answers to why so many things had changed, she had to. She was Kinkajou, The happy, smiling rainwing dragonet of her winglet, always there to lend a talon or to brighten a day. She shouldn't dwell on this..

She opened her eyes, finally realizing she had had them closed, and brought her talons away from her face and back to the ground. Her wings had been pulled in close around her at some point, and it seemed to have started to rain?

She looked down at her claws, watching the small droplets of water roll around on the blue-gray scales, before looking around. The sky was still clear, bright and blue and happy. The rainforest was dry, or at least as dry as it normally got, and there was no sign of rain, incoming or having just left.

Her eyes fell back to her reflection in the water, one talon coming up to brush by her eye. _Am I.. Crying?_ She thought, a small flicker of surprise sparking in her at the realization, sending sparks of pale orange across her scales. _I'm not very good at this whole 'not dwelling on it' thing, am I?_ She thought, letting out a small breath, shakier than she would have liked.

She focused on her reflection in the water, shifting her scales back to the typical yellows and pinks that used to cover them, and picked up the fruits she had dropped, washing them off briefly in the water. 

She turned in the direction she knew the village was in, and started to walk.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you around!


End file.
